


Fourth Time's the Charm

by RedPomme



Series: As time goes by [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Brotherly Love, Character Development, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Movie 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Teen Crush, Teenage Drama, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPomme/pseuds/RedPomme
Summary: Ellyanna Aevum has realized 4 things as a 4th year student at Hogwarts.1. She missed Beauxbatons and she was glad they were in Hogwarts.2. His gray eyes are pretty.3. Dragons, Mermaids and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named do exist.4. O.W.L.S were next year.And yet Draco Malfoy has somehow made it on this year's list. Will he be on next year's list too?





	Fourth Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, my friends! & I present to you a little gift to get your 2019 moving in the right way. I hope you enjoy all the pining these teenagers have to give. (Though this will be a slower update for I have another fic in mind. I know, I should focus on one...)

 

Shaggy black hair and star-stricken blue eyes. He was clad in straight denim jeans and a warm burgundy jumper with his trunk next to him. Yes, that was him. That was Ellyanna Aevum’s twin brother whom she had not seen in 2 weeks. Klaus Aevum. Even in the 2 weeks they were apart, it felt like 2 years for Elly. She had not been away from her twin brother for that long. And she knew he felt the same way. For the moment their eyes met, it felt like a lifetime since they had seen the sun shine. After what had happened in the 2 weeks apart, they needed to see each other, hold each other. And they did.

It was no surprise she let go of her trunk and ran straight into her brother’s arms. Her long black hair and flowing skirt floating briskly in the wind. It was no surprise that he spun her around having grown slowly but substantially since last year. It was no surprise he emitted a hearty laugh as she teared being in her twin’s arms once again. Most importantly, it was no surprise when their mother and father, Iris and Henry Aevum had done the same thing.

“It feels like an eternity since I last saw you,” Elly cried burying her face into his shoulder. “I missed you.”

“You’re such a big baby,” Klaus teased smoothing her hair. “I missed you too, Elly. How was mama’s family reunion shindig?”

“Merlin, it was eventful.” She exclaimed wiping the small tears that gathered in the corner of her eyes. “Did you know one of our uncles work in the Département des accidents et des catastrophes magiques? He told me a story of how he had to modify a muggle’s memory after they witnessed a metamorphagus changing her look every second in a muggle department store.”

He raised his eyebrows in interest, “Really? A metamorphagus ey?”

“Yeah, she was apparently really young and didn’t know muggles were looking at her. Poor girl was just trying to find the right look.” Elly shrugged. “Speaking of which…”

“I know. Mama wrote to Papa saying how picky you were with choosing dress robes. Its only for one random special occasion.” He gestured over to their parents whom were enjoying the comfortable silence and arms around each other. He leaned down to quickly whisper in her ear, “You should have seen papa. First day in the tent and he’s already complaining how he should have asked mama to pack us some food. His cooking is horrible.”

“Yours was not any better,” Henry scoffed shooting a pointed look at Klaus. “If I recall, you burnt the roast beef so badly it came out looking like coal.”

Klaus huffed, “That was my first time cooking.”

“First and last time, I hope,” Elly teased ignoring his glare digging into the side of her head. “Papa.”

“Come here, my little Elly.” Henry softly greeted releasing his wife to hug his youngest daughter. “You’re looking more and more like Iris with every passing day. My beautiful child, how lovely it is to see you again.”

“I missed you too, papa.” Elly greeted snuggling into her father’s chest. She grinned feeling his body shudder with every laugh he emitted. “Where will you be going this year?”

“Home.” Her father replied. “I’ll be staying at home this year.”

“This…is shocking.” She admitted. “Is it because of the tournament?”

Henry looked down to Elly, then to Klaus who shrugged, then to Iris whom smiled back at him. “I guess you heard already. I bet it was Iris who told you.”

“Actually, it was Rose who informed me first. But, do you know anything about this special occasion?”

“Well, it was a special occasion that your mama loved so much.” He teased. “Ah, I can already picture the mistletoes everywhere.”

“My dear, will you help them with their luggages?” Iris asked abruptly. “Its almost time for them to leave.”

“Anything for you, darling.” He replied happily. He bowed down and kissed Elly’s head. “Be good, practice well, and know that I will love you ‘til the end of time, my Elly.”

“I love you too, papa.” Elly replied giving her father a peck on the cheek. She looked over to see Iris cooing over Klaus’ stature before embarrassing him with one of her multiple-kisses-all-over-his-face attacks.

“M-Ma! Mama!” Klaus gritted trying to pry his mother off. “You’re embarrassing me.”

“I know,” Iris replied coolly before pushing the trunks toward him. “Now go, go help your father Klaus.”

“I don’t need help,” Henry scoffed yet again flexing his not-very-prominent biceps underneath his jacket. “I’m as fit as a fiddle.”

“More like fit as a fwooper,” Klaus snickered earning a soft smack on the shoulder.

As the femmes of the Aevum’s watched the father and son get lost in the crowded platform, Iris glanced down at Elly. “You know, things will be different this year. Don’t even think of doing anything reckless.”

“Me? Reckless?” Elly hummed. “You know it’s not in my nature.”

“True and false,” Iris hummed turning towards her daughter and flicking her brooch lightly. “Its in your nature, everyone’s nature, to act out for those special people you call your friends, your loved ones. Do you understand where I am coming from?”

Elly looked down at the sapphire gardenia brooch pinned onto her shawl. The diamond twinkled mischievously at her. “Yes mama.”

  
“I know you’ll make good decisions.” Iris concluded, squeezing her daughter tightly. “Don’t be reckless. And have a good Christmas. Watch out for mistletoes!”

* * *

 

Everything felt right once more in Ellyanna Aevum’s head. The fact she was able to breathe again without someone breathing down her back, the fact that she could relax in the small train compartment again without the constant worry that her father and brother were in trouble, the fact she was reunited with her brother again after a cruel 2 weeks without him, everything felt right. She tied her hair in a low ponytail and lifted her feet up on the opposing seats where her brother sat indulging in some home-made shortbreads made by her and her mother. Her eyes silently scanned her brother noticing how comfortable and relaxed he appeared, especially after all that had happened.

“Go on,” He muttered out of the blue. “Ask me about the quidditch world cup.”

“Where do I start?” She pondered.

“From the start, obviously,” he teased ripping a box of fudge for the pair. “Let me tell you, the match was incredible! Absolutely brilliant. The irish sure know how to manoeuvre on their brooms and their teamwork was wicked. Krum is an amazing seeker, worth watching. Here, I brought my omnioculars with me.” He stood in all his high and mighty glory and easily reached for his suitcase, setting it down, he muttered something along the lines of ‘No-one else intruding into their sibling time,’ handed his omnioculars to Elly before returning the suitcase back into its rack.

“Woah… the stadium is huge.” Elly gasped immersing herself into the captured moments from the omnioculars. “There most be thousands of wizards and witches there.”

“Yeah, but none of them were named Ellyanna Aevum. I still can’t believe you didn’t go! I mean I know you’re not that much of a quidditch fan but come on Elly! It’s the world cup!”

“I know, but mama wanted me to go with her to meet her side of the family.” She frowned still feeling the remnants of the surprising family gathering. She placed the omnioculars on his sofa. “It was… expected in the most unexpected way.”

“Right..” He replied elongated and sarcastically. “And how would you describe mama’s side?”

“Reclusive.”

“Sounds plausible,” He shrugged before leaning away. “The mark was there. It scared the freak out of me seeing it in the sky.”

“Mama and I were so worried for you and papa. Mama was screaming profanities like no tomorrow when we received our daily prophet. How – How was it? You know, seeing it? Must have been crazy, you know?”

“Trust me it was. I’m actually really glad you didn’t go.” He crossed his arms together, staring at the sky. “To think, that was the same thing that caused a war. To see it – all the panicking, the mayhem and the death eaters parading through the fields like an army. I probably will never get that image out of my head. I’m just glad you weren’t in that memory.”

Elly nodded – She couldn’t think of anything else to say in this moment.

“Papa was furious, he threw jinxes like no tomorrow. It was wicked, in both ways. I’ve never seen him so angry,” He thought rubbing his chin. “I wonder if he was angrier that the death eaters rioted or that Bulgaria lost in the world cup. He betted a pretty galleon or 5 that Bulgaria would win. Hell, they had Krum! He’s only the best!”

“Right,” she nodded. “I’m not very interested in the game itself, you know?”

“I know - you’re just interested in the boys, you’re such a girl, Elly.”

“Well that’s true. I fawn over guys who play sports, talk about what was on the latest of witch weekly and worry like a headless chicken for my twin and papa because of some stupid, snake-head, mouldy green bloody mark.” Elly sighed dramatically, lying down and letting her worries slowly cloud her thoughts.

He didn’t like how grumpy she would get because of all the worries in her head. But as her twin brother, he knew her better than everyone else.  
“You never mentioned anything about witch weekly yet,” He mused.

“What?” She groaned covering her eyes from the lamp lit above her.

“You never mentioned anything about witch weekly yet,” He repeated.

She raised an eyebrow at him, “Do you really care about witch weekly?”  
And when she got a “Nah, I care about you, and what you’re interested in,” in reply. She grinned broadly. Her twin brother was growing up so well.

He wasn’t the only male in Elly’s eyes growing up well. Curse the puberty lottery; For her brother and the pompous white-silver haired Slytherin, whom has just entered their compartment as flamboyant as he possibly could, blessed the compartment with their dashing looks. It almost felt like a flashback to last year’s journey to Hogwarts. Excluding the dementors.

“Well if it isn’t my favourite Aevum.” Draco announced.

“Why thank you,” She replied.

“Not you.” Draco countered.

“Definitely not you.” Klaus added. “Obviously he meant me.”

She rolled her eyes muttering ‘I was being sarcastic.’ Crossing her legs, she moved closer to the window as Draco plopped down onto the seat beside her. He stretched his arms with a soft groan before leaning his arms on the head of the sofa. She could feel his hand limp near her head. And to make matters a bit weirder, he started to play with the few strands of her hair that he could manage to reach.

“Say Aevums, I never saw either of you at the quidditch world cup. You can’t possibly have missed it.” He began. “My father and I were in the ministers booth. Courtesy of the minister himself. We got to meet the teams after as well. Well wicked. I told them how I was the seeker of Slytherin and practically their golden boy.”

“I did with my papa. Elly couldn’t because she had to attend a family reunion in France.” Klaus explained on his twin’s behalf. “Keep family relations and communication strong and all.”

“I respect that.” Draco shrugged. “Sad that you couldn’t attend though Gryffindork, you could’ve seen the best seeker in the world. Oh, and Krum, of course.”

“Next time, I’ll definitely go. But, it won’t be for you, silver spoon,” Elly tilted her head to gesture to his mop of silver hair, unaware she tilted her head closer to the Malfoy who was still doing his miniscule pettings to her stray strands.

“Of course, you wouldn’t, you’ll be going to see how tall and polished the quidditch hoops are,” He said with as much sarcasm as there is water in the Atlantic Ocean. “Glad you also acknowledge that i'm the best seeker. You must be really impressed with me, lesser-Aevum.”

“As impressed as – Wait you know what? Revenons à nos moutons, We’re not here to talk about you.”

“Ñ'importe quoi,” He replied snarkily. He locked eyes with her, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. “Impressed yet, Aevum? Mother has been teaching me a thing or two.”

“And, why have you been learning French?” She asked sceptically.

“Its not for you, that’s for sure. However, the Beauxbaton students…” He sneered at her. “How pretty are they? Surely you must know who’s coming. Are any of them Veelas?”

“You’ll know when you see them.” She replied leaning away from him again. “You’re messing up my hair.”

“Is that jealousy I’m detecting lesser-Aevum?” He asked, studying her body language. “Leering, edging away from me, an aura of bad news – Yes. Hey Aevum, your sister is jealous. How do you feel knowing your sister is falling for me?”

“This is weird, I’m going to find Zabini. Don’t kill each other while I’m gone,” Klaus groaned. He stretched before sliding the compartment door open and leaving. Not a single glance back at his friend and sister – whom were now smirking at each other.

“What?” Draco asked. “Oh – Oh, I see. You really are jealous, aren’t you?”

“Yes, and you were disappointed I wasn’t there.” She rolled her eyes in reply. “Are you really interested to know about the Beauxbaton students?”

“Yes.” He replied honestly. “But not in the way you think – Heck, why would I go for a current beauxbaton student when I currently have an ex-beauxbaton student wrapped around my finger? I just want to know who’s good to make connections with, family connections and all.”

“Twat,” She snapped. “I am not.”

“Yeah, that’s why you kept owling me over the summer. I wonder if your brother knew we were writing to each other? Wonder if I’ll get an early family blessing.”

“And this is my turn to go,” She said standing up.

Before she could step around the Slytherin, he stood up – perfectly towering over her short stature – With a furrowed expression.

“Jheeze, lighten up Aevum, I was only messing with you. You don’t have to leave like a wimp you know.” He muttered.

“Say you’re sorry.” She replied leaning back onto the window. “Go on – Say it or I’m going to go find Hermione and the lot.”

“Désolé,” He said in a split second. “Je suis désolé.”

Elly smirked at his quick reactions – ‘ _must come with being a seeker. Quick reflexes and all,_ ’ she thought. Cocking her head to the side, she produced the most Malfoy-esque smirk she could possibly do. “Now who’s got who wrapped around their finger?”

“Touché,” He replied sitting down. He watched her casually take her place back on the sofa beside him – except this time, A little bit closer than before. “So, any beauxbaton I should look out for?”

“De La Cour, Fleur De La Cour, is someone you might want to acquaint yourself with. I think you’ll know why when you see her.” She replied thinking of other possible students arriving. “I believe Hugo Couvreur will be there. He’s the son of Alex Couverur – The current head of the Nimbus Racing Broom Company. Look out for Sabrina LeBeau as well. Her father is part of the wizengamot in France. Oh, and of course, Rose Valentine, just cause.”

“You’re not as useless as I thought,” He nodded deliberately irritating the female Aevum.

“And what about you? Anyone I should be looking out for?” She asked.

“Me, obviously,” He replied wittily. “Sad to say I do not know anyone from Durmstrang. Actually, I was meant to be a Durmstrang student. Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbldore – the man’s such a mudblood-lover – and Durmstrang doesn’t admit that sort of riff-raff. But mother didn’t like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defence rubbish we do.” The pair suddenly heard a nearby compartment slamming shut. Shrugging, Draco continued, “But the actual spells that dark wizards cast. It gives you a better perspective on the sort of hexes and spells they really put you through. Don’t you think that’s better? Father says to always be on guard and keep your chin up. But Hogwarts is teaching us how to defend against bloody pixies and boggarts when I say we rather learn spells they actually cast to use against them.”

“I see where you are coming from.” She nodded understandingly. “But it goes both ways. Having that sort of advantage is dangerous when you’re angry. What if you cause serious damage to someone?”

He expanded his reasoning, “Well – I mean, that’s the whole point, you know? Father says you must do whatever it takes to protect the people you care about. Even if that means firing the same hex back at them. You do what you have to do for honour.”

“I guess so,” She replied before eyeing the boy up and down. “I’m trying to imagine you in their uniform. You’d look-“

“Dashing, I know. You don’t need to tell me.”

“Actually, I was going to say squashed. But carry on.”

“Squashed?” He raised an eyebrow. “Explain.”

“You’re quite on the tall and slim side. And from what I’ve read, they have fur capes as their uniform. You’d look awfully small under all the fur.”

Draco rubbed his chin, the small corner of his lips crinkling upwards. “Is that how you feel then? Everyone towers over you – Me included, obviously – And you look awfully small.”

“Come off it, Malfoy.” She frowned feeling a little disheartened from his constant picking over her height.

“Nah,” He shrugged. “Can’t do that Aevum – I like to speak often about the things I’m most fond of.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

He brought himself closer and placed his arm on her shoulder like old pals do. “It means I like your tininess. Who wouldn’t?”  
  
She felt a smile blossom onto her face.  
  
“You’re an easy target for all this bullying. And best bit is you’ll have to climb onto a chair first just so you could see them face to face.”

And there goes her smile.

“Why did I even owl you throughout this whole summer,” She muttered leaning onto his arm.

He chuckled quietly, leaning so he could whisper to her one of her happiest memories she made last year.

“Because you’re fond of me too. And maybe this year, we can actually see why we’re so fond of each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Département des accidents et des catastrophes magiques - Department of Accidents and Magical Disastersz
> 
> Revenons à nos moutons - Back on topic
> 
> Ñ'importe quoi - Whatever
> 
> Je suis désolé - I am sorry 
> 
> Désolé - Sorry
> 
>  
> 
> So I had an idea when I was reading the book... Draco's speech would normally be perceived as him boasting about the use of dark magic. But what if it were for a different reason? I always thought that since theres the tinge of goodness in him, his small speech could be perceived in this way. He's so precious, I love him.


End file.
